Pigeon
by Auremun
Summary: Rafael encuentra una nueva "amiga" en los techos de Nueva York, por lo bien que se lleva con las palomas, ¿sera buena idea llevarla a casa?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola compañeros!**_

 _ **Este es mi primer fic, la verdad es que no puedo decir mucho sobre el, es una nota que hace mucho tiempo escribi una de mis noches de insomnio porque siempre me gustaron las palomas. Asi que solo lo lei hace unos dias y dije ¿Porque no hacer de esto una verdadera historia? tengo varias ideas para seguirlo, pero aun no se que rumbo tomara, sin mas espero disfruten la lectura!**_

 **Pigeon**

Chapter:1

La historia comienza una noche en New York, Raphael corria por los tejados de la gran ciudad.

No habia rastros de sus hermanos, el corria solo y mientras hacia piruetas pasando de un edificio a otro iba pensando en lo que habia pasado, se sentia mal por haber dejado a sus hermanos solos en plena mision con el lider azul, que de seguro le replicaria todo cuando volviera.

Pero no todo habia sido su culpa, si bien el era explosivo, nadie podìa juzgarlo ya que nadie lo entendia ni llegarìa a entender por lo que habia pasado... Si, ya habian pasado dos semanas desde... No quiso recordarlo, bajo el ritmo de la carrera y casi se dispuso a volverse atras. Aunque no seria tan facil, tenia que pero no queria, seguia enojado con su hermano por lo que paso y siguio corriendo.

Hacia rato que se habia ido y sus hermanos no lo habian llamado pero de haberlo hecho el no les hubiera respondido, no queria hablar con nadie que no fuera el mismo y mucho menos que lo encontraran, queria estar solo hasta calmarse... Y si, fue su culpa, de no haber sido tan egoista-...Spike seguiria aqui...- Tal vez era por eso que no queria volver a casa.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que ya estaba lejos, no era demasiado, pero era lo suficiente para estar solo el tiempo que necesitaba. La noche se estaba enfriando por lo que salto por ultimo a un edificio mas y se sento en el borde mirando las calles de su ruidosa ciudad que, curiosamente, esa noche estaba tranquila.

No queria hacerse a la idea de que algo malo les pudiera pasar a sus hermanitos solo por que el no estuvo alli para ayudarlos. Se paro para sentarse mas atras donde habia un muro para recostarse, saco su Tphone para ver la hora y lo guardo nuevamente, de mas estaba decir que se veia triste aunque no hubiera nadie alli para verlo, ademas de varias palomas que, sin razones, se posaron a su alrededor.

Raph se habia acostumbrado a que las palomas lo rodeen realmente eran una de las pocas cosas que no le molestaban. Una de estas que se habia posado cerca de su pie no dejaba de mirarlo con curiosidad, por lo cual Raph no pudo evitar levantar su mano y dejarla en el aire y la paloma no dudo en volar hasta el. La tortuga miro a la paloma en su mano por varios segundos, esta le parecia diferente a las demas.

Era ligeramente mas pequeña, sus grandes ojos rojizos lo miraban fijamente y tenia plumas oscuras y una larga cola, comparada con las demas, de todas formas era hermosa y en una de sus patitas llevaba puesta una placa plateada, la miro detenidamente y en ella decia _"Lucy"_ ¿acaso seria este su nombre? Junto a este habia un pequeño pedazo de papel doblado en forma de carta.

Raph se quedo pensando mientras acariciaba a la pequeña criatura con la otra mano, nunca habia visto una paloma mensajera, ¿Era por eso que era diferente? ¿Seria correcto leer la carta? "Pues, no creo que sea para mi" penso con una sonrisa al ver que la paloma parecia disfrutar estar entre sus grandes manos.

Eso lo llevo a pensar ¿Si realmente era una paloma mensajera, no deberia estar llevando su mensaje con prisa, en lugar de detenerse a jugar con un desconocido? ¿Y si era algo importante lo que esta palomita debia entregar y el la estaba retrasando? Vio que esta seguia despreocupada en sus manos y se dio cuenta que la noche se habia puesto realmente fria.

-De todas formas hace demasiado frio para que una damicela como _"Lucy"_ este sola por las calles de New York- dijo con diversion, le habia gustado el nombre que llevaba.

-Me gustaria poder llevarte con migo pero ya le perteneces a alguna persona, que probablemente esta esperando que vuelvas con su mensaje- Acerco a la ave a su pecho en forma de darle algo mas de calor en forma de abrazo mientras una idea cruzo por su cabeza, ¿y si se habia perdido y por eso no estaba llevando el mensaje? "solo hay una forma de saberlo" penso, "Si me fijo en la carta, probablemente este escrito el lugar a donde deba ir o al menos la fecha... o... solo estoy buscando pretextos para leer lo que no me importa"

Levanto su mano para buscar la carta pero se sintio mal al ver que la palomita comenzaba a tener frio y tiritar que no pudo hacer mas que volver a acurrucarla en sus brazos.

Permanecio sentado con ella mientras recordaba al ultimo animalito que habia acurrucado de esa forma, comenzo a sentir pequeñas lagrimas que caian de sus ojos dejando atras un camino humedo y frio en sus mejillas, realmente extrañaba a su mejor amigo. ¿Que diria su padre si llevaba otra mascota a casa?

Seco su lagrimas y sintio que el sueño lo vencia, casi se habia quedado dormido por completo cuando un bocinazo de un auto lo desperto de golpe a el y a su nueva amiga _"Lucy"_

 _-_ Idiotas- dijo fastidiado -Creo que ya deberiamos irnos- dijo recordando que si no volvia antes de la medianoche sensei lo castigaria mas de lo que ya debia estarlo por irse asi.

Vio como la paloma, ahora despierta, en sus manos lo miraba fijamente con esos ojos rojizos y simplemente se dio cuenta de que no queria ni iba a dejarlo ir, por lo que se sintio muy extraño.

No sabia que hacer si la llevaba con el posiblemente sensei no lo dejaria quedarse con ella, por lo que se habria hecho falsas esperanzas y si no, tampoco podia dejarla ahi. Sacudio su cabeza varias veces como si estubiera tratando de acomodar sus pensamientos hasta que sin mas dijo.

-Ya que, no tengo nada que perder- y emprendio su rumbo a la guarida con una palomita en sus manos.

 _ **Si llegaron al final Muchas gracias por su lectura, y si les gusto por fabor haganme saberlo y si no tambien! ºuº/**_

 _ **Si tienen algunas ideas sobre que rumbo podria tomar o que es lo que podria decir la carta con gusto los escuchare o si les gustaria que cambie algo (La verdad nunca habia escrito nada, soy nueva en esto, pero ultimamente le he tomado cariño a la lectura y escritura 3)**_

 _ **Solo un "Hey yo lei tu historia" para saber que no estoy sola e insentivarme a continuarlo ya que realmente tengo ganas de hacer una buena historia que le guste a mas de uno :D Ademas de que yo soy dibujante ;P, no escritora por lo que no quiero dejar este espacio olvidado ;u;**_

 _ **Y si quieres ver algo de mis pequeños pedacitos de papel con colores c: ve a Deviant art, puedes buscarme como Auremun**_ _ **ya que use el mismo nombre X3**_

 _ **GRACIAS POR LEER! (Si, de nuevo y mil veces mas :D)Espero tengan un buen dia, Saludos! OuO/**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola! eh aqui el siguiente capitulo que espero les guste! (Normalmente no tengo tiempo de escribir asi que tratare de actualizar lo mas rapido posible, asi como de mejorar)**_

 _ **Creo que deberia explicar porque el nombre de la historia "Pigeon" significa Paloma en ingles :v hace muucho que se me ocurrio esta historia y como dije o creo haber dicho, yo soy mas dibujante que escritora y planeaba hacer un comic de esto, iba a estar en inles por eso se iba a llamar pigeon/paloma... pero no, nunca lo hice y me parecio mejor idea escribirlo.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: Las TMNT no me pertenecen, si fuera asi imaginense mi felicidad (Por ahora me conformo por escribir spbre ellas, pero algun dia las poseere) no gano nada con esto, solo el hecho de compartir un poco de lo que hago y conocer mas parsonitas con la misma adiccion. (Pero eso ya lo saben, esto es un fic)**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 2**

No habia llegado a la alcantarilla en cuanto empezo a sonar su telefono, se alarmo un poco al principio, pero se resigno a atender despues de unos segundos, mientras cerraba la tapa del alcantarilllado.

\- Rafael pedes decirnos donde rayos estas!?- La voz de Leo sonaba mas preocupada que molesta.

\- Acaso importa? Acabo de entrar en las alcantarillas!

\- Claro que importa! Sensei quiere hablar contigo y espero que tengas una buena excusa preparada.

\- AGH Como tu digas!- Corto para evitar una pelea mayor y miro la desconcertada paloma en sus manos- Lindo momento en el que llegaste eh Lucy?

Emprendio su rumbo hacia la guarida, con cada paso que daba, comenzaba a sentir un mal presentimiento Encerio habia pasado algo malo mientras estuvo afuera? quizas Leo solo estaba exajerando, en su opinion usualmente lo hacia, ademas de que no era la primera vez que abandonaba una mision. "Algo no anda bien" penso y saco su T-phone para ver la hora...

-10:25 hs? Es temprano para que ya esten de vuelta...- Empezo a caminar mas rapido, estaba confundido. Si era cierto que habia pasado algo malo, le convenia apurar el paso, aunque no quisiera enfrentarse a un sensei muy enojado queria asegurarse de que sus hermanos estubieran bien.

Raph llego a la guarida, la cual estaba tranquila, no habia nadie viendo tele, ni jugando videojuegos Donnie tampoco estaba en su laboratorio. Seguro que no lo habian escuchado entrar, por lo que decidio pasar a su habitacion para dejar a la paloma alli. Despues de dejarla rapidamente cerro la puerta y se encontro con Mikey, el tenia un bendaje en su brazo izquierdo.

-M-Mikey Que fue lo que te paso?-pregunto algo preocupado y sorprendido por el susto de haberselo encontrado asi.

-Raph, sensei quiere verte, esta en el Dojo juto con Leo.

-Esta bien enano... no me des esos sustos- Dijo y camino hacia el Dojo.

En el, Splinter y Leo lo esperaban, justo como Mikey habia dicho. Raph pudo ver que Leo tenia varios cortes en su brazo, ademas de que ambos parecian preocupados y enojados. Se sento al frente de ellos sin decir ni una palabra, Sabia que Splinter hablaria primero.

-Raphael- La tortuga se puso nerviosa- Esta conducta tuya ya no puede seguir, he sido tolerante contigo, pero cada vez es mas frecuente que Leo y tus hermanos vengan preocupados diciendome que no saben en donde estas ya que los abandonaste en la mitad de la mision, ademas de todas esas veses que te has escapado de aqui solo y sin permiso. Dime hijo Acaso no te importamos? Porque esperas que algo malo te pase?- Raphael se sentia herido, lo que su padre decia no era cierto- Si no puedes seguir las ordenes de Leonardo o inclusive las mias, no deberias ser parte de esta equipo.

-Sensei eso...- Leo hablo por primera vez.

-Eso no es justo- Continuo Splinter antes que Leo- No lo es para tus hermanos, ellos se arriesgan cada vez que salen, todos ustedes se arriesgan, peroparece que ya no cuento con que tu los protejas ato como ellos a ti Tiene que pasar algo peor a esto para que recapitalises?

Raph noto que desde que habia llegado, no habia visto a Donatello, la culpa y el miedo comenzaban a acumularse en su estomago.

-Donnie.?..- Dijo casi en un susurro- Lo siento.

-No te escaparas del castigo- Dijo Splinter ignorando su disculpa- Ma ana te lo dire, asi espero pienses bien las cosas y te disculpes no solo con Donnie sino con tus hermanos.

\- Pero que paso? El esta bien?!- Pregunto preocupado el de rojo.

-Leonardo te lo dira, pero vallan a hacerle compa ia a su hermano.

Ambos se levantaron y caminaron a la salida del Dojo, Leo habrio la puerta y espero a que Raph saliera primero- No se preocupe sensei, me asegurare de que no vuelva a pasar- Luego salio de alli.

Afuera Raph lo esperaba.

\- Que paso?- Se notaba que estaba preocupado por su hermano menor.

-Pues, tuvimos algunos problemas- Suspiro- Despues de que te fuise Mikey quizo ir por ti y yo tuve que detenerlo... Como siempre Rafael- Miro molesto a su hermano de rojo.

-Yo, me cruze con Mikey, el tiene el brazo vendado y tu tienes varios cortes pero... eso no sale de lo que puede pasar en una mision normal- Noto que Leo se veia aun mas molesto por su respuesta.

Leo se detuvo antes de que Raph pudiera tratar de correjir lo que habia dicho, estaban al frente de la puerta de la habitacion de Donnie- Tranquilo, va a mejorar- Dijo Leo mientras ponia una mano en el picaporte y abria la puerta lentamente sin hacer ruido. Adentro estaba Mikey sentado en una silla al lado de la cama de Donnie en la que este estaba durmiendo o eso le parecia a Raph. Mikey se volteo a verlos mientras ambos entraban en silencio al cuarto.

\- Aun no despierta?- Pregunto Leo rompiendo el silencio, Mikey solo nego cansado.

Raphael se quedo viendo a su hermanito en la cama, parecia muy golpeado, tenia el brazo derecho enyesado, el cuello estaba vendado y se podia ver algo de sangre en sus vendas ademas de los moretones y cortes en la cara y brazos " Quien demonios le hizo esto?" pensaba furioso de no haber estado con sus hermanos esta noche.

-Raph...- Dijo Mikey haciendo que su hermano mayor se voltee a verlo, los Furiosos ojos verdes de Raph pusieron toda su atencion en los timidos ojos celestes de Mikey- No... no solo fue tu culpa.

De nuevo la confusion invadio al de rojo que queria decir su hermanito? el debia de haber estado ahi para protejerlos, no solo por ser el que mejor peleara junto con Leonardo, sino tambien porque eran sus hermanitos, no debia de dejarlos solos a su suerte sabiendo que Leo podria fallar solo o incluso ser el lider el que terminara herido. Y auque el no hubiera podido hacer nada, en caso de haber estado, aun asi seguiria siendo su culpa, son su responsabilidad. Los hermanos son primero siempre, no importan las discusiones que haya habido entre el y Leo.

-Mikey tiene razon, Raph- Ahora era Leo el que hablaba- Nosotros... perdimos a Donnie cuando Mikey quizo ir por ti y yo lo detuve y trate de convencerlo de que no fuera detras de ti y se quedara con nosotros por seguridad, pero no vimos que Donnie se habia ido...

\- QUE?!- Lo interrumpio Raph- Como que lo perdieron? Quien rayos lo ataco?- Trato de tranquilizarse al recordar que Donnie seguia dormido justo al lado de el- Sabia que esto podria pasar... Porque tuve que irme?- dijo tapando su rostro con sus manos.

Los dos pares de ojos azules lo miraron tristes tambien habia sido su culpa y sabian lo mal que debia de estar sintiendose Raph, pero ellos se habian sentido peor al volver a buscar a Donnie y haberlo encontrado tirado en el piso y lleno de sangre. Y lo peor no tenian ni la mas remota idea de quien habia sido.

-Lo siento chicos, no debi haberme ido, se que soy un insoportable- Dijo Raph aun con sus manos cubriendo su cara, Leo le puso una mano en su hombro haciendo que descubriera su rostro para verlo- Solo espero que Donnie pueda perdonarme.

-Pero no fue tu culpa, fue mia, yo hice que Leo me siguiera y dejara a Donnie atras y solo- Mikey tenia ganas de llorar.

-Fue culpa de los tres Mikey, si hubiera dejado que tu te fueras solo, hubiera pasado lo mismo o peor- Dijo el de azul- Pero lo unico que importa es que Donnie se ponga bien.

\- Quien le hizo esto?

-No lo sabemos Raph, no habia nadie alli, pudo ser el Kraang o El Clan del Pie tanto asi como un mutante...

\- Un mutante vampiro!- Grito Mikey haciendo que ambos lo miraran confundidos y molestos.

\- No sigas Mikey!- Leo lo miro al de naranja dejando confundido al de rojo- No hay vampiros!

\- Y como explicas las mordidas en su cuello?!- Mikey se ofendio- No quieres admitir que tengo razon en estas cosas y nunca me escuchan!

\- Ahora de que habla el pecoso?- Raph entro a la conversacion- Sigues leyendo esas historietas de monstruos?

-Agh, cuando lo encontramos- miro a Donnie en la cama- Tenia varios cortes en el cuello algunos, segun Miguel Angel, parecian mordidas.

\- Pero si eran?

\- Yo que se? no soy Donatello y si lo fueran lo mas probable es que hay otro mutante en Nueva York- Leo volvio a ver a Mikey- No existen los monstruos.

El pecoso solo lo miro enojado pero antes de poder decir algo Raph hablo.

-Chicos... Si hay otro mutante en la ciudad No deberiamos estar buscandolo? y mas importante No sabemos que fue lo que le hizo a Donnie! suponiendo que fue un mutante.

-Si pero y si solo fue el Clan del Pie o el Kraang? no es seguro que volvamos

-Leo, si encerio fue alguno de ellos Porque dejaron a Donnie antes de que volviermos? y mas importante... Porque le mordieron el cuello?

\- Mikey!- Grito Raph- No sigas con lo del vampiro... aunque si tiene razon Leo- El aludido se resigno a escuchar a sus hermanitos- Lo que sea que esa cosa le hizo a Donnie... Debe de haber dejado pistas, tenemos que volver y encontrarlo.

-Esta bien Raph, Pero no hoy, esperaremos a que Donnie despierte ma ana y el nos contara lo que paso.

\- Y si no lo hace?- Pregunto el de rojo con pena haciendo que sus hermanos tambien se preocuparan

-Pues tendremos que averiguarlo nosotros- contesto Leonardo- Pero no podemos dejarlo solo hasta que este bien.

-Okay Quien se queda con Donnie esta noche?- Pregunto Mikey mientras bostezaba.

-Yo- Leo se ofrecio- Sera mejor que lo cuide por si algo pasa.

-Leo, te necesitamos descansado para ma ana, no puedes quedarte toda la noche despiero ademas yo tambien quiero hacerlo, no creo que pueda dormir hoy de cualquier forma- Dijo Raph poniendo una mano en el hombro de Leo.

-No, nosotros tambien te necesitamos, ademas puedo meditar junto a el... Te prometo que me voy a dormir si en cinco horas todo sigue tranquilo.

-Bien... Aun es temprano me quedo un rato mas a acompa arte, pero tu enano te vas a tu cama- Dijo Raph mirando a Mikey quien seguia bostezando.

-Agh... Esta bien- Se paro y camino hacia la puerta mientras decia- Pero quiero pizza, les traigo pizza comemos y me voy a dormir.

-Buena idea Mikey -se escucho al unisono mientras el pecoso salia y los mayores se quedaban con Donnie.

* * *

Despues de comer la deliciosa pizza que Mikey les habia llevado Raph saco su T-phone para ver la hora.

-12:45 hs?! Agh Mikey ya es muy tarde Porque tardaste tanto?- Dijo molesto.

-Yo... este... La Pizza no se calenteba y no queria traerles una fea pizza fria- Dijo nervioso el de naranja- Ademas, tienes razon es tarde mejor nos vamos a dormir...Eh Raph?

-Si, ya vallan a dormir, Gracias por la pizza Mikey- Dijo Leo mientras sus hermanos menores se levantaban para irse a sus camas- Que descansen bien.

-Tu tambien- dijeron ambos mientras salian del cuarto- Recuerda, en tres horas te vas a dormir bobo-nardo- Le dijo Raphael antes de cerrar la puerta. Afuera Mikey tomo a Raph del brazo haciendo que este se alarmara.

\- Que pasa enano?

-Bueno... Encontre algo en tu habitacion- Dijo nervioso mientras lo llevaba a la puerta de su habitacion. Raphael se acordo repentinamente de que ese algo era precisamente la paloma que hace unas horas habia traido a la casa "Soy un idiota" Penso mientras Mikey abria la puerta de su cuarto y dejaba ver, adentro de este, varias cosas tiradas en el piso y dos pares de ojos rojizos en su cama.

-Si... Yo la traje... Y que!? Por favor no le digas nada a sensei hasta que Donnie este mejor!- Dijo tomando a su hermanito de los hombros.

-Ahhh Ok, no era eso lo que queria decirte...- Raph lo solto y vio como sacaba un papel doblado de su cinturon- Mira, La paloma lo tenia y...

\- Mikey!- Dijo empujandolo dentro de su cuarto para despues carrar la puerta y prender la luz- Porque lo leiste? eso no se hace, no es tuyo- Se lo saco de las manos.

\- Como si tu no lo fueras a leer!- Lo miro molesto.

-Si... No! Largo!- Apunto molesto a la puerta- Ve a dormir y ma ana hablamos Si enano?

-Pero tienes que leerla... -Raph lo empujo mas a la salida- Es exactamente donde...-Raphael le cerro la puerta en la nariz y se puso a alzar las cosas en el piso.

-Agh ese pecoso... - Se quejo mientras lo acomodaba y se sentaba en la cama al lado de la paloma- Y tu, ahora que voy a hacer con tigo?- la tomo y la puso en la antigua camita de Spike- Ya ma ana veremos... Descansa Lucy.

* * *

 ** _OK hasta aca llegue, me ha estado costando terminar de escribir por falta de tiempo e internet pero ya actualizare los otros fics._**

 ** _Como siempre espero te haya gustado y por favor deja tu opinion en los reviews!_**


End file.
